1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a solar cell and the method for manufacturing the same. In particular, it relates to a solar cell with a large area and a uniform film thickness of fine silicon particles, and the method for manufacturing the same, in which the fine particles are given either thermal reactivity or light reactivity, or otherwise radical reactivity or ionic reactivity to the surface of the semi-conductive fine silicon particles.
In the present invention, the fine silicon particles shall include semi-conductive n-type fine silicon particles and semi-conductive p-type fine silicon particles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional silicon solar cells are known to include silicon amorphous solar cells that are formed into a film on a glass substrate surface using plasma CVD and silicon crystal solar cells in which silicon crystal or polysilicon crystal is cut into plate form and then impurities are diffused. For example, the following patent is acknowledged.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 10-247629
However, conventional silicon amorphous solar cells have the disadvantage of high production cost because of the expensive vacuum equipment. In addition, the silicon crystal solar cells have the disadvantage of high production cost because of the large amount of high purity silicon crystals or polysilicon crystals that are necessary.
The present invention aims to provide a large-area solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same that allows a significant reduction in costs, while using silicon, compared to the use of conventional amorphous solar cells or silicon crystal solar cells.